


Run Your Fingers through My Hair

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [11]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily loves it when the Joker strokes her hair when she’s sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Your Fingers through My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Joker/Harley headcannon by @murderous-manipulative-angel on Tumblr: Harley often falls asleep with her head in Joker’s lap during long car rides.

When the Joker went to local towns and cities to meet with other ne’er-do-wells, he often took Lily with him. He very rarely took Harley, unless he needed her for her specific skill set. 

Fortunately for the Joker, Lily was quiet and calm during car rides and didn’t ask him stupid questions that made him want to blow his brains out. He enjoyed long car rides more when she was with him. 

Harley usually brought coloring books and/or her portable game player. 

Lily was much simpler than her sister. Lily sometimes brought a book or they would talk quietly to each other, but more often than not, she would sleep.

* * *

They had been driving for a couple of hours now. 

Lily leaned up against the window of the back seat with her head propped up on her hand. As she stared out at the landscaping passing them by, her eyelids started to droop. She was an incredibly light sleeper and when they were at the warehouse, she barely slept. 

The Joker could see Lily was fighting sleep.

“Princess, why don’t you lie down?” the Joker asked her. 

Her nose crinkled like it always did when he called her princess.

It made her uncomfortable when he called her that in front of other people. 

They weren’t alone in the backseat. 

Frost was sitting on the seat facing them. “It’s going to be a couple of more hours”, Frost told Lily, “You might as well rest”. 

Lily rolled her eyes at her significant other’s henchman. She shifted in her seat so her head was in the Joker’s lap. Her eyes sleepily gazed into the Joker’s crystal blue ones. 

One of his hands came up to gently stroke her hair.

Lily grabbed one of his hands and placed it on the base of her throat. 

The Joker smiled. He loved how submissive Lily could be, even with her strong personality. In reality, the Joker’s hand on her throat reminded her that he was still there while she slept. ‘Go to sleep’, he mouthed to her. 

She gave him a sleepy smile as she turned her head towards his stomach. 

The Joker continued to stroke her hair as she slept, the motion calming the Joker himself. “Some opera, Frost”, the Joker said.

Frost pushed a button and an operetta filled the backseat. 

The Joker turned it down so it wouldn’t wake Lily up, before closing his eyes. 

“Boss…” Frost said.

“Just wake me up when we get there”, the Joker snapped.

* * *

When they arrived, the Joker gently woke Lily up. 

She whined and nuzzled his stomach with her nose. 

“It’s time to get up, princess”, he told her. 

Lily reluctantly sat up and ran a hand through her hair, yawning. “Where are we?” Lily asked him.

“That should not concern you”, the Joker told her. 

Lily rolled her eyes. She should have expected that response. 

“You can go back to sleep after my meeting”, he said, “Your bodyguard will keep you company”. As he started to get of the car, Lily pulled him back to her by his collar. “Lily, I do not have time for…” But he was cut off by her lips on his. 

“Good luck with your meeting”, she told him. 

The Joker placed his lips on hers, running his hand through her hair. 

“Boss, we’re going to be late”, Frost told her. 

The Joker ignored him and slammed the door. “Would you like me to pick something up for you?” the Joker asked her, “Something pretty perhaps?” 

“And make Harley jealous? No thank you. Try harder”, she told him. 

“Something nice to wear to bed?” he asked.

“Just for you to rip it? No”, she said, “Try again”. 

The Joker smiled. He liked it when she was playful. “I know exactly what to get you”, he said.

“What?” she asked him.

“It’s a surprise”, he told her. He kissed her one last time before getting out of the car.

* * *

An hour later, the Joker got back in the car. He handed Lily a box. 

She smiled and opened it. She glared at him when she saw a book a riddles sitting in it. “What the fuck is this?” she snapped at him. 

“I thought maybe you could read it and find one to stump Nygma”, he told her. 

Lily continued to glare at him. 

“Okay, okay”, he said. He reached over and opened the book.

It had been hallowed out and a gun was placed in it. It had a golden handle and inscribed on the side was, “Princess of Hell”.

“I love it. Thank you”, Lily said. 

She turned to him and kissed him. 

The Joker smiled. 

They were definitely made for each other.


End file.
